


Dress Up

by lolahardy



Series: Mistakes Made (...then set straight) [123]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 11:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16240667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolahardy/pseuds/lolahardy
Summary: Briar Rose is playing with Caramel. Dressing him up in her spare tutu or other costume clothing she has. Pretending to give Caramel a pedicure and what not.





	Dress Up

Arthur and Eames had their phones filled with pictures of their children and their pets. From baby photos (that had since been printed out and framed) to more recent pictures and all their events. Edward’s soccer games, Briar Rose’s recitals and Phillip’s time in swim class, baby yoga and daycare. There was also the occasional, funny photo. Eames for example, had a picture of Phillip when Briar Rose had cut off all his hair and he had to take him to the barber shop to fix. Caramel and Woody sleeping in awkward positions on the floor, their kids sleeping awkwardly and the kids sleeping awkwardly with the dogs.

So when Eames watched from the kitchen one afternoon, he was ready with his phone as Briar Rose sat with Caramel, painting the still young pitbull’s nails. Caramel, despite being a stray, was nothing but good and gentle. He watched over the kids as if they were his own and never minded being laid on or having his ears playfully tugged by a baby, only responding with puppy kisses. With Briar Rose however, he seemed to have bonded with her best, sleeping in her room beside her bed, spending the most time with her and usually following her when she left a room. So it was no surprise that he played with her too, whatever her games might be. Today, was a pedicure.

Briar Rose had her own child safe nail polish that peeled off after a while and she was currently using that to paint Caramel’s nails. She knelt in front of the pup, carefully painting one nail at a time, Caramel sitting up and watching her, never moving. Eames took a photo and laughed to himself as Arthur, who was making a snack for Edward for when he came back from his friend’s house, looked over and asked,

“What is it?”

“Come see.”

Arthur cleaned off his hands and moved Phillip’s monitor closer as he joined Eames and looked out to see their daughter.

“Is she painting Caramel’s nails?”

“Yeah. With that kiddie makeup Kat gave her.”

Arthur awwed and smiled as Eames took another photo.

On a completely different day, Eames was holding Phillip as they played, Arthur reading beside him while Woody napped on the end of the couch. Edward was getting ready for practice upstairs and Briar Rose was up to something, but the parents weren’t sure what. When Arthur looked up and was about to call out for her, he heard the clicks of Caramel’s nails coming down the stairs, following Briar Rose’s voice, praising the pup.

“Daddy, dadda! Look!”

Eames and Arthur looked up, seeing Briar Rose wearing one of her practice tutu’s from ballet class and Caramel wearing one to match. The pup didn’t look at all bothered and he sat down beside Briar Rose, tail wagging as they laughed.

“How did you get that on him, my flower?”

“Just wrapped it on him. It’s my old one!”

Arthur kept smiling and picked up his phone, taking quick pictures as Briar Rose beamed.

“You both look adorable.”

Briar Rose began to dance around the living room, Caramel following in excitement, only causing further laughter from the parents and video to be taken.

It wouldn’t be the last time Briar Rose put clothes on Caramel. Her old costumes, hats she found, scarves, even some of Arthur’s ties that she managed to dig out of their closet. Pictures were taken at every moment, both parents amused. Every time, Caramel complied, still and calm, letting Briar Rose dress him up and then following her around happily. Each time she finished playing, she took everything off, let him shake himself off and then she would pet him and kiss his head before she took him to the kitchen to dig out a treat for him from one of the lower cupboards.

One afternoon, after she was finished playing, she took a nap with Phillip and Woody, Caramel napping nearby. Arthur watched them and softly said,

“Did they play more?”

He had just gotten back from running errands and Eames was watching the kids.

“Yeah. Briar Rose took out her doctor set, listened to his heart, his head and took his blood pressure. Good news, he’s in perfect health.”

Arthur laughed.

“I know you got pictures.”

“Of course.” Eames handed his phone over to Arthur.

As Arthur looked through the photos, smiling, laughing softly, he said,

“She’s got an active imagination.”

“And a willing playmate.”

Arthur could only agree.


End file.
